


El Príncipe Heredero y la Bestia

by BellaAlabanccini



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Face-Fucking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Forced Marriage, Hair-pulling, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Virgin Loki (Marvel), Wet & Messy, Whump
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAlabanccini/pseuds/BellaAlabanccini
Summary: El matrimonio de los Príncipes había sido negociado por Padre de Todo y Laufey, el líder de los Jotun, a quienes los asgardianos llaman gigantes de hielo. Los dos reyes habían estado en guerra durante mucho tiempo, pero después de una batalla inusualmente sangrienta en la que ambos perdieron más de la mitad de sus respectivos ejércitos, acordaron que había llegado el momento de poner fin al conflicto. Después de un lúgubre y prolongado período de negociaciones, se decidió que los dos príncipes, ambos decepcionantes para sus padres, debían casarse, dando paso a una paz tentativa entre los dos mundos.Y más traducciones jaja, bien está historia me gusta mucho aunque no es muy rosa, pero espero la disfruten, todos los créditos son de triedunture quién lo publicó originalmente en Ao3 y me dió el permiso de traducirla.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Crown Prince and the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267873) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



> Oye, si eres una persona que lidia con mucho racismo o antisemitismo y no tienes ganas de leer sobre esas cosas en un fic, esto podría no ser genial para ti. Solo un aviso.
> 
> También una nota sobre la etiqueta de "amenaza de violación": como parte del matrimonio arreglado, esa amenaza existe pero pronto se disipa.
> 
> Bueno. ¡Disfruta!

Comenzó con una boda.

La mayoría de los cuentos de hadas terminan con una boda, ¿no? Después de todo, es natural terminar con una final feliz, y las bodas generalmente se consideran una ocasión feliz. Pero no esta boda. No este cuento. Aparta tus ojos, aquellos de ustedes que buscan una historia dulce y gentil. No encontrarás aquí lo que buscas. A menos que te guste el dolor y las dificultades, hazte un favor. Encuentra otra forma de divertirte.

¿Ahora dónde estábamos?

Oh sí.

En una boda, la del príncipe Thor Odinson, segundo hijo del rey de Asgard, con el príncipe heredero de Jotunheim, Loki el Pequeño.

Ven conmigo y te contaré la extraña y triste historia de esta unión.

Ese día, Loki se quedó en el Gran Salón de Asgard, un lugar imponente con sus enormes puertas de oro martillado que destellaban con el feroz brillo de un sol amarillo. A pesar de la luz que entraba por las estrechas ventanas, Loki se estremeció. Estaba vestido con un traje muy breve que consistía en un taparrabos de cuero, una estola de piel y no mucho más, y la corriente en el vestíbulo le heló hasta los huesos. Su cabello negro azabache le colgaba de la cara, donde normalmente lo peinaba cuidadosamente hacia atrás. En sus muñecas y tobillos tintineaban finos brazaletes de oro, y en su cuello había otra banda de oro finamente labrado. Estas baratijas no fueron de su elección; los guardias de Aesir lo habían aplaudido en el momento en que lo detuvieron en Jotunheim. Las bandas de oro no eran meros adornos, pronto descubrió Loki. Le robaron su destreza mágica,

Porque esta boda no fue producto del amor, no. Era algo completamente diferente. Una vez más, digo que se aleje de este cuento si la perspectiva de la angustia y el horror trastorna su sensibilidad, como debería.

¿Sigues conmigo?

Bien. Continuamos.

El matrimonio de los Príncipes había sido negociado por el Padre de Todo y Laufey, el líder de los Jotun, a quienes los asgardianos llaman gigantes de hielo. (Loki el Pequeño era pequeño solo según la medida de su gente, que a menudo se medía de diez a doce pies en comparación con los seis de Loki, de ahí el apodo que nunca pudo deshacerse). Los dos Reyes habían estado en guerra durante mucho tiempo, pero después de una batalla inusualmente sangrienta en la que ambos perdieron más de la mitad de sus respectivos ejércitos, acordaron que había llegado el momento de poner fin al conflicto. Después de un lúgubre y prolongado período de negociaciones, se decidió que los dos príncipes, ambos decepciones de sus padres, debían casarse, dando paso a una paz tentativa entre los dos mundos.

Nadie había pedido la opinión de Loki sobre el asunto y, de hecho, la forma de las negociaciones estuvo oculta para él hasta el momento fatal en que el enemigo lo encontró y lo tomó cautivo. Todavía podía oír sus propios gritos de ayuda resonando a través de los cavernosos pasillos de su palacio; todavía podía ver la máscara helada del rostro de Laufey mientras veía cómo se llevaban a su primogénito.

—No lloriquees tanto —había dicho su padre entre gritos—. Al menos ahora serás de alguna utilidad. Alégrate de estar sirviendo a Jotunheim, Loki, y deja de luchar.

Incluso sabiendo que estaba abandonado y solo, incluso sabiendo que era inútil, Loki había luchado, ganándose una boca ensangrentada por sus problemas cuando un guerrero asgardiano lo golpeó con la punta de su lanza para mantenerlo callado. Fue en esta pelea que su cabello se despeinó, su magia fue minada por las extrañas bandas de oro y su ropa se rasgó de su cuerpo. Se tambaleó, incapaz de comprender la rapidez con que su vida principesca le había sido arrebatada, como tantas sedas y pieles, hasta que por fin una luz multicolor lo envolvió a él y a sus captores, y fue llevado por el Bifrost a una tierra sobre la que solo había leído en las historias: Asgard, un lugar poblado por criaturas viciosas que vivían y morían por su sed de sangre.

Ahora esperando su destino como un novio involuntario, Loki podía ver su reflejo en la puerta dorada del Gran Comedor. Le habían limpiado la sangre de la comisura de la boca, pero un hematoma púrpura ahora estropeaba su piel cobalto. Sus ojos, por lo general de un agradable tono carmesí que siempre había considerado su mejor característica, estaban rosados por sus lágrimas. Los pocos trozos de ropa en los que se había visto obligado a ponerse por un par de sirvientes silenciosos minutos antes colgaban torcidos de sus delgadas caderas y hombros temblorosos. Parecía tan miserable como se sentía en su corazón.

Y, sin embargo, bajo el dolor hervía una ira terrible, una rabia contra su padre, que lo había negociado como si fuera una parcela de tierra; en su país, que le había arrebatado el trono que sería su destino; en Asgard, un reino de bestias crueles y atrofiadas; a Odín su Rey, su enemigo de toda la vida; y finalmente en el Odinson, la bestia que iba a ser su marido.

En sus pensamientos privados, Loki juró vengarse de todos. Había sido marcado como un debilucho toda su vida, pero ahora, expulsado de su hogar y varado entre sus enemigos, demostraría lo poderoso que podía ser.

¡Si pudiera liberarse de las malditas esposas y la gargantilla!

Tiró de uno de los brazaletes delgados que rodeaban su muñeca, pero era tan inútil como la primera docena de veces que había intentado escapar de su trampa. Un guardia apostado en la puerta notó sus luchas y se rió cruelmente al verlo. No se hizo ningún intento por detenerlo en la desesperada empresa.

—Es el momento —dijo otro guardia, entrecerrando los ojos al sol. Su lanza se inclinó en la dirección de Loki, un recordatorio ocioso de que podría ser atravesado en cualquier momento.

Loki agregó a los guardias a su lista mental de destinatarios de su venganza.

Las puertas bruñidas por el sol se abrieron de golpe por una mano invisible y Loki se encontró en la entrada de un salón bordeado por mil asgardianos, listos como el más afilado de los colmillos. Lo miraron con sus extraños ojos blancos y se rieron entre dientes detrás de sus dedos ahuecados, que goteaban en anillos y piedras preciosas. A lo lejos, en la distancia, se encontraba un gran altar envuelto en una tela salpicada de sangre y con el cadáver de un animal con cuernos que Loki no reconoció. Su lengua colgaba de su boca muerta, sus ojos de un negro vidrioso.

Loki retrocedió, preguntándose si quizás el matrimonio prometido era una artimaña, y él se uniría a la criatura en su lecho de muerte como otro sacrificio a algún lujurioso dios de la guerra. 

La punta de una lanza lo pinchó en la espalda.

—Muévete —gruñó un guardia.

Loki se movió.

Sus pies fríos y descalzos lo llevaron por las losas del Gran Comedor hacia el animal derribado. La multitud lo flanqueaba a ambos lados, evitando cualquier pensamiento de escape. Podía oler el olor a sangre en el aire, podía oír los susurros de los Aesir mientras caminaba. Pero a pesar de todo lo que le había sucedido, Loki todavía era un Príncipe de Jotunheim, y se conducía con la cabeza en alto. Si estos salvajes iban a asesinarlo, que así fuera. No se dejaría intimidar por tales exhibiciones.

Mientras se acercaba al altar, Loki notó que uno de los Aesir estaba apartado de la multitud. Era alto, para los estándares de Asgard, al menos, unos centímetros más alto que Loki. Su feo cabello dorado estaba recogido según la costumbre de su pueblo. Estaba vestido con armadura como la mayoría de las personas que asistieron, pero su vestimenta incluía una capa roja sobre sus hombros. En su pecho y torso había incrustados muchos círculos de plata, medallas, tal vez, que denotaban la cantidad de vidas que había tomado en el campo de batalla. Su rostro estaba cubierto de pelo áspero a lo largo de sus mejillas y barbilla, una práctica que Loki no podía entender ni aprobar.

Así que esta era la bestia de Asgard, el Odinson, el príncipe guerrero que sería su marido.

Loki reprimió su estremecimiento. Estaba decidido a no mostrar ningún miedo ante esta terrible experiencia. Su porte real no se derrumbaría bajo esta tensión; se lo juró a sus dioses predilectos. Inclinó su barbilla hacia arriba mientras tomaba su lugar al lado de Odinson. No se dignó mirarlo incluso cuando el peso de la mirada del otro príncipe se posó pesadamente sobre su cuerpo. ¡Oh, cómo quería Loki cubrirse! La humillación de estar semidesnudo ante estos brutos era insoportable. Y, sin embargo, Loki no tuvo más remedio que soportarlo.

El propio Padre de Todos apareció detrás del altar con su horrible ofrenda, con las manos extendidas. Llevaba una corona de oro intrincado engastado con un centenar de piedras brillantes, así como un parche de la misma. Loki se tragó su disgusto ante el ostentoso espectáculo de riqueza; aunque Laufey tenía muchos defectos, al menos nunca se envolvió en adornos tan llamativos.

—Todos hemos orado por este día —dijo el Padre de Todos.

Loki estaba furioso. Él ciertamente no lo había hecho.

—Rezó —continuó el rey—, para que se pusiera fin a la guerra con Jotunheim. Las muertes de nuestros hijos, por gloriosas que sean, ya no se producirán en esa costa helada y distante. Hoy, el príncipe de Asgard, Thor Odinson, dios del trueno- —aquí le dirigió una extraña mirada a su hijo, la cual Loki notó con interés aunque no sabía lo que podía significar—… Tomará como su consorte al llamado Loki el Pequeño, Príncipe Heredero de los Jotun, primogénito de Laufey. Que este matrimonio los una como el nuevo acuerdo de paz une a nuestros reinos.

Luego, Odín sacó de su capa un grueso cordón plateado y rodeó el altar cargado de cadáveres. Loki observó, silencioso y furioso, mientras el Rey se acercaba. Había oído hablar de esta tradición entre los Aesir y sabía que era solo un gesto simbólico, pero odiaba la idea de estar ligado a su nuevo marido, aunque fuera temporalmente.

—Toma la mano de tu prometido —le ordenó Odín a su hijo, lo suficientemente silencioso como para que solo ellos dos lo escucharan, lo suficientemente firme como para que no fingieran haberlo perdido.

Loki miró al frente mientras sentía su mano agarrada por la manota cuadrada y agrietada de Thor Odinson. Obligó a sus dedos a estar perfectamente flácidos en ese horrible agarre, ni un temblor que lo traicionara. Odín envolvió sus manos y muñecas, atando el cordón en un nudo sólido sobre sus dedos unidos.

—Está hecho —anunció el Rey, y el corazón de Loki se rompió al escuchar a la multitud de asgardianos rugir en aprobación por su captura.

No llores, se dijo. Solo piensan que te han superado. Espera tu momento. Desliza el cuchillo en sus costillas cuando menos lo esperen.

El Príncipe Aesir se volvió hacia la asamblea, arrastrando a Loki en un semicírculo mientras se movía. Loki casi tropezó, pero el Odinson usó sus manos juntas para enderezarlo. Fue solo entonces que sus miradas se encontraron, una mirada instintiva que no pudo evitarse. Los ojos del bruto contenían puntos azules dentro de ellos, un color inquietante que a Loki le recordaba al hielo durante una falsa primavera.

—Encuentra tus pies, Jotun —dijo el Odinson en voz baja—. Y hazlo con prisa.

—No responderé a nada más que Príncipe Heredero de tu parte —siseó Loki a cambio. El calor inundó sus mejillas mientras se mordía la lengua; no quería nada más que reprender al Odinson por tirar de él en primer lugar, pero sabía que no le haría ningún bien. Estaba solo en un mar de torturadores. Cualquiera de ellos podría arrancarle la garganta a la menor provocación.

La bestia no le respondió, solo gruñó y tiró de él entre la multitud de simpatizantes. Los sirvientes salieron de las puertas con bandejas de comida y bebida. Entonces, no hay mesas para esta fiesta. Loki observó con disgusto cómo los nobles Aesir, como eran, se comían las piernas de cordero y costillas de cerdo con las manos desnudas, desgarrando la carne con los dientes y dejando que los huesos cayeran donde pudieran. Su nuevo esposo rechazó todas las ofertas de comida, pero tomó una jarra de una bandeja que pasaba, bebiendo la infusión de olor dulce y enfermizo en grandes tragos antes de arrojar la jarra sobre las losas, donde se rompió en cien fragmentos.

Loki solo evitó pisar los fragmentos con sus pies descalzos, bailando fuera del camino y alterando el equilibrio de Odinson mientras lo hacía. La bestia tiró de él de nuevo a su lado mientras seguían caminando.

—Haría bien en permanecer cerca, Príncipe Heredero —dijo al oído de Loki.

La nariz de Loki se arrugó ante el olor a bebida en el aliento de Odinson. No veía ninguna razón para no mantener la distancia tanto como le permitían las manos atadas. Loki estaba a punto de contárselo al rufián cuando su progreso fue detenido, su camino bloqueado por una figura alta y oscura.

La reconoció solo por las historias que le habían traído de los campos de batalla de Jotunheim. Esta era la Diosa de la Muerte, la primogénita de Odín, la llamada Hela. Ella había liderado a Asgard en esa sangrienta batalla que medio destruyó a ambos ejércitos, y por su aspecto, no estaba perdiendo el sueño por eso si sus ojos brillantes eran algo por lo que pasar.

Corría el rumor de que había asesinado a algunos de sus propios soldados cuando se atrevieron a cuestionar sus tácticas de asedio. Decían que incluso sus propios hombres la llamaban loca, y que sus poderes eran tales que nadie se atrevía a oponerse a su locura. Loki se congeló mientras la miraba en el Salón. Llevaba una armadura ligera de color verde y negro, su cabello oscuro colgando en lacios nudos alrededor de su rostro, su boca era una cruel sonrisa. Loki conocía bien la vista; era la mirada de un animal rabioso a punto de atacar.

—Qué día tan feliz para nuestro reino, hermano —dijo—. Por fin estás casado y todo está bien.

—Así que es la bendición de los Dioses —dijo el horrible nuevo esposo de Loki. Una sonrisa tonta se plasmó en su rostro peludo. Cogió otra jarra de cerveza de un criado y se la bebió en cuatro enormes tragos.

Loki se preparó para esquivar, pero esta vez el bruto colocó el recipiente vacío en una bandeja que pasaba en lugar de arrojarlo al suelo. Pequeños favores, pensó Loki con el ceño fruncido.

Hela continuó:

—Es una pena que mamá no esté aquí para verte. Cómo le hubiera encantado asistir a la boda de su único hijo —sus ojos finalmente se deslizaron hacia Loki, y Loki deseó no haberlo hecho. Se sintió desollado por esa mirada, un trozo de carne destinado a su plato. Ella chasqueó la lengua—. Aunque quizás es lo mejor que madre no vivió para verte casado con esto.

¡Cómo se atrevía esta Aesir sin bañar a hablar de él como algo destinado a la lata de cenizas! ¡Si tan solo una de sus manos estuviera libre de las esposas de oro! Tal como estaban las cosas, solo podía mirarla con todo el odio en su corazón, deseándola muerta con solo sus ojos. Ella pareció encontrar esto divertido y se rió.

Su hermano se unió a ella en su alegría, su risa retumbó por todo el pasillo. El Odinson luego se giró, forzando a Loki a permanecer en su sombra y bloqueando a su hermana de la vista.

—Si me perdonas, querida Hela —dijo—, debería despedirme.

—Por supuesto —dijo Odín, apareciendo de repente entre la multitud con una serie de aduladores, todos mirándolo como si colgara los soles en el cielo—. Después de todo, debes estar ansioso por darme un nieto. Laufey me juró que era posible y no veo ninguna razón para retrasar el intento.

El séquito del Padre de Todo dio otro aplauso, levantando sus tazas hacia el techo pintado. Loki lo miró con horror, luego giró la cabeza para mirar fijamente al estúpido y sonriente rostro del Odinson. ¿De verdad se esperaba que se acostara con este asqueroso bruto? ¿Dar a luz a su descendencia? Sintió que un entumecimiento aterrorizado se apoderaba de sus miembros. Quizás había sido ingenuo al no pensar en esto antes, pero había pasado tan poco tiempo desde su captura para comprender todas las ramificaciones de su matrimonio forzado. Debía ser tratado como ganado, destinado a la cría de cachorros Aesir.

Sus manos temblaron sin su consentimiento.

Sorprendentemente, el Odinson apretó su mano donde estaban atados y dejó de temblar al menos en esa extremidad. Loki lo miró, maravillado por este gesto, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna pista sobre su significado en ese rostro en blanco y áspero.

Una miembro del séquito del rey habló, sus palabras se volvieron borrosas en su embriaguez.

—¿Es cierto entonces, Padre de Todos? ¿Los hombres Jotun también poseen el papel de una dama? Pensé que era simplemente una historia.

—No, no, es muy cierto, querida —le aseguró Odín—. Los Jotun no son hombres o mujeres como solemos ser, pero poseen una cualidad poco común entre los Nueve Reinos. La mayoría de ellos están equipados tanto para engendrar como para tener hijos.

—¡Que extraño! —gritó la cortesana, aunque Loki no vio qué tenía de extraño—. Esto lo debo ver —la tonta realmente alcanzó el dobladillo de su taparrabos como para exponerlo a su mirada curiosa.

Loki le dio una palmada en la mano, sus ojos meras rendijas. La repugnante criatura tuvo suerte de que no tenía su magia a su disposición. No habría sido más que una mancha en las losas por semejante afrenta. Pero ella solo jadeó horriblemente ante la reacción de Loki, como si él fuera el culpable.

—Me temo —dijo el Odinson arrastrando las palabras—, que la vista que buscas de mi nueva consorte es sólo mía. Y nunca he sido un experto en compartir —acercó a Loki a su costado.

Loki lo fulminó con la mirada, contento de estar más lejos del toque del extraño, pero infeliz de estar tan cerca de este bruto que pensaba que era suyo.

—La impaciencia de mi hijo por descubrir su premio se revela —se rió Odín, y su séquito se unió. El momento incómodo fue olvidado por todos menos por Loki, cuya incomodidad solo creció.

El Odinson acercó aún más a Loki hasta que estuvieron pegados el uno al otro.

—¿Si mi padre perdonara mi salida apresurada? Quiero poner todo mi esfuerzo en lograr que mi consorte tenga un hijo esta noche. Varios esfuerzos, de hecho.

—Ah, por una vez Thor desea cumplir con su deber como un hijo adecuado —reflexionó Hela, sorbiendo su jarra y mirando por encima del borde—. Supongo que siempre que la tarea implique meter su polla en algo...

Odín interrumpió el comentario grosero de Hela con un brindis, levantando su copa en alto y gritando por encima de las cabezas de los reunidos.

—¡Que las Nornas consideren oportuno darme un nieto para el invierno! ¡Skol!

En medio de los repetidos gritos de la multitud, Hela se inclinó para susurrarle a su hermano, lo suficientemente cerca para que Loki también lo escuchara.

—Esperemos que el Jotun pueda parir una camada con tu color, Thor.

—Te deseo buenas noches, hermana —fue su única respuesta mientras pasaba con los hombros, arrastrando a Loki detrás de él.

Loki podía sentir el sabor de la bilis subiendo por su garganta ante la idea de estar atrapado debajo de este Príncipe salvaje, un prisionero en su cama. El terror amenazaba con congelar su mente, pero luchó contra él. Tenía que haber una forma de defenderse de tal brutalidad. En su desesperación, Loki vio la empuñadura de un cuchillo corto que colgaba del cinturón de uno de los cortesanos entre la multitud. El tonto que lo llevaba ya estaba borracho, con la cara enrojecida y tropezando.

Loki siempre había poseído alguna habilidad en los juegos de manos, y la usó ahora, cogiendo la pequeña arma del asgardiano cuando pasaba y sosteniéndola en posición vertical en su mano libre, escondida debajo de su antebrazo.

Temía que Odinson tomara nota, Loki estaba casi desnudo y no tenía dónde esconderlo, pero la suerte finalmente estaba de su lado. El bruto apenas lo miró cuando dejaron el Gran Comedor y avanzaron pesadamente por los vacíos pasillos de piedra del palacio, el ruido de la fiesta desapareciendo detrás de ellos. Loki aprovechó la oportunidad para evaluar a su oponente. Eran de la altura, pero el Odinson era más ancho, compuesto por el músculo grueso que su gente tanto veneraba. Sin embargo, había bebido muchísimo en poco tiempo, y Loki pensó que había detectado una ligera vacilación en su forma de andar. Tal vez podría tomar al bruto con la guardia baja y cortarle el cuello mientras buscaba a tientas los cordones de sus pantalones.

¿Pero entonces, qué? Loki se desesperó al ver las sólidas paredes de piedra cerrándose a ambos lados. El palacio era más una fortaleza que cualquier otra cosa, y con la boda real, los guardias seguramente serían el doble o el triple de su número habitual. Loki no tenía un mapa del lugar, ni idea de cómo podría escapar a la ciudad o al desierto más allá. E incluso si llegaba tan lejos, necesitaría ropa, dinero, una capucha para disfrazar su rostro de Jotun, al menos hasta que pudiera encontrar un herrero que golpeara a las bandas de su ...

—¡Oof! —prácticamente rebotó en la ancha espalda del Odinson cuando se detuvo abruptamente ante una puerta de roble. Loki levantó su mano atada junto con la de su captor para frotar su dolorida nariz. Ahora sus pensamientos estaban dispersos, maldita sea.

El Aesir, mientras tanto, le dio solo una mirada por encima del hombro antes de sacar una llave y abrir la puerta.

—Tus aposentos, Príncipe Heredero —dijo con voz burlona y áspera, llevando a Loki adentro de la mano.

La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de él. Loki resistió el impulso de saltar ante el sonido, tan fuerte en la habitación resonante. Sus ojos recorrieron las paredes de su nueva prisión. No era tan espacioso como sus antiguas habitaciones en casa, no, no en casa, ya no, se recordó a sí mismo, y hacía frío, más frío que cualquier vivienda Jotun. Había una rendija abierta de una ventana que daba a un patio florido, y una gran cama levantada al estilo asgardiano sobre el piso como un escenario. Había alfombras de piel de oso en las losas y lámparas que contenían velas de sebo parpadeantes esparcidas. Y había una chimenea, aunque no estaba llena más que de cenizas.

El Odinson giró bruscamente sus brazos unidos y comenzó a desatar el nudo que los mantenía firmes. Loki escondió su arma robada detrás de su espalda. Era un pequeño cuchillo tonto, claramente destinado a la ceremonia, pero Loki rezó para que su hoja fuera lo suficientemente afilada como para hacer la hazaña. Esos espeluznantes ojos azules se dirigieron a su rostro, que Loki enseñó de inmediato lo que esperaba que fuera una máscara en blanco.

El Odinson lo interrogó con la misma expresión.

—¿No me tienes miedo?

—Me he enfrentado a cosas mucho peores que tú —mintió Loki. De hecho, se había enfrentado a muy poco, en total. Hasta ahora, su vida había sido de comodidad, aislado como estaba de los horrores de la guerra debido a su pequeñez y su rango. Aunque a menudo le había rogado a su sire la oportunidad de demostrar sus habilidades mágicas en el campo de batalla, estas solicitudes siempre habían sido denegadas. Loki nunca había luchado contra algo más peligroso que uno de sus compañeros de entrenamiento cuidadosamente examinados en el palacio, pero este ogro insensible no necesitaba saber eso.

Si Odinson sospechaba que esto era una bravuconería por parte de Loki, no lo mencionó. Solo los desató y dejó que el cordón cayera al suelo, sacudiendo su mano donde debió haberse adormecido. Luego le dio la espalda a Loki y se dirigió hacia una pequeña mesa junto a la ventana, encima de la cual había una medida de vino en una jarra de vidrio y algunas copas.

—¿Vas a beber? —preguntó.

—¿Contigo? —Loki resopló—. No lo creo —alistó su cuchillo, lo tomó en su mano izquierda (la que prefería) y se arrastró detrás del Odinson.

—Justo —el príncipe de Asgard se sirvió una copa de vino rebosante—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, por supuesto, pero tengo la intención de emborracharme bastante esta noche.

¡Oh, la idea de ser tomado por esta horrible criatura! Mientras está en sus copas, ¡borracho! Sin duda, es mejor dar rienda suelta a sus deseos animales. Loki se imaginó al Odinson babeando sobre su cuerpo boca abajo, y no pudo soportarlo más. Golpeó con su cuchillo robado.

Y se sorprendió al ver al Odinson girar con la agilidad de una cabra. Su mano sujetó la muñeca de huesos finos de Loki, deteniendo la punta del cuchillo a centímetros de su garganta.

—Voy a reformular mi afirmación —dijo arrastrando las palabras la bestia—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, siempre que dejes mi cuello intacto.

—¡Salvaje! —Loki siseó en su rostro barbudo. Trató desesperadamente de empujar el cuchillo una o dos pulgadas hacia adelante, pero el Odinson lo tenía inquebrantable—. ¡Liberame!

Los labios del Odinson se levantaron en la más pequeña y cruel sonrisa.

—Déjalo —dijo.

Loki obstinadamente apretó el cuchillo con más fuerza.

—Déjalo —repitió la bestia como si hablara con un niño. Aplastó la muñeca de Loki más y más hasta que Loki sintió que los pequeños huesos rechinaban.

Loki trató de resistirlo, pero después de un momento soltó un pequeño grito de dolor y dejó caer el cuchillo. Cayó a poca distancia antes de que Odinson lo atrapara con la mano libre. Solo entonces se relajó su agarre sobre Loki.

—Tendré que quedarme con esto, entiendes —dijo, soltando la muñeca de Loki y metiendo el cuchillo en su propio cinturón.

Loki gimió mientras acunaba su brazo contra su pecho desnudo. Los moretones ya estaban floreciendo donde el brazalete dorado se había clavado en su piel. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos pero se negó a dejarlas caer.

El bruto dio un profundo suspiro, señalando el brazo de Loki.

—Si hubieras hecho lo que te pedí…

—No me someteré a ti —dijo Loki, atreviéndose a mirar esos ojos penetrantes y cubiertos de hielo—. Nunca. Lucharé hasta el final —su voz vaciló solo un poco—. Es mejor morir que ser el juguete de un Aesir.

—¡Pequeño tonto azul! Tú… —el Odinson se mordió las palabras y bajó la voz a un susurro áspero—. No tengo intención de acostarme contigo. Métete eso en la cabeza —se volvió hacia su copa de vino y bebió todo de una vez.

Loki miró esto, perplejo.

—Pero tú... Odín habló de niños...

—No importa lo que haya dicho mi padre. Simplemente parezco estar de acuerdo con este absurdo acuerdo de paz —se volvió hacia la mesa con su vino y preparó su copa una vez más—. Me conviene por el momento dejar que mi padre y mi hermana piensen que estoy preocupado por mi nueva consorte. Me da tiempo para poner en práctica mi plan.

—¿Plan? —Loki olvidó su muñeca magullada por el momento—. ¿Tienes un plan? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿En este momento? Emborracharme mucho, como ya he dicho —Thor se volvió para recostarse contra la mesa y se llevó el vaso a los labios—. ¿Estás seguro de que no te unirás a mí? Tenemos muchas horas para llenar. No puedo dejar estos cuartos demasiado rápido. Pensarán que no he disfrutado de mi consorte tanto como dije.

Loki sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. Sin duda se estaban volviendo bastante magenta.

—¡Olvida tu diversión! ¿Por qué engañas a tus compañeros asgardianos en esto?

El Odinson se secó los labios con el dorso de la mano.

—Una larga historia. Sería mejor con la bebida.

—No voy a compartir una copa contigo —dijo Loki—. Sólo dime lo que deseo saber.

—Está bien. Veamos —jugueteó con la copa de vino, pareciendo pensar en sus próximas palabras—. El Padre de Todo ha sido envenenado contra mí por mi hermana —dijo Odinson, sirviendo más vino—. Durante muchos años fui el favorito, pero ya no. Mi hermana Hela se ocupó de eso. Está celosa y loca de poder, no está en condiciones de gobernar. Ha orquestado esta última espina en mi costado —tragó de su vaso lleno e hizo una mueca mientras bajaba—. Padre anhela un nieto, algo que mi hermana no tiene ningún interés en proporcionar, y ahora esa es mi única tarea —contempló las profundidades de su vaso—. No soy más que el segundo hijo, encuadrado a salvo en un partido político y alejado del campo de batalla o de las decisiones del reino.

Los ojos de Loki se agrandaron.

—¿Entonces tú tampoco querías este matrimonio?

Thor se limpió la boca empapada por el vino con el dorso del brazo y eructó.

—Dioses, no. Estoy tan reacio como tú. Simplemente tuve el buen sentido de no demostrarlo.

La mente de Loki trabajó en sus maquinaciones mientras digería esta noticia. Por extraño que parezca, el asqueroso Odinson era posiblemente su único aliado en el mundo en este momento. Quizás incluso podría...

—Libérame —dijo, agarrando el brazo de Odinson antes de que pudiera alcanzar el vino por tercera vez—. Muéstrame la salida de este castillo y déjame ir. Entonces te librarás de mí.

El bruto se burló, sacudiendo la mano de Loki y vertiendo los últimos restos de vino.

—No es posible —dijo—. Necesito que mi hermana piense que todo va según su propio plan. De esta manera, no lo sospechará cuando yo ataque.

—¿Qué quieres decir con ataque? —preguntó Loki.

El Príncipe le dirigió una mirada.

—Me perdonarás si no confío en un Jotun cautivo con todos mis secretos —miró profundamente en su taza y murmuró—. No puedo dejar que te vayas, todavía no. E incluso si pudiera, ¿adónde irías? Jotunheim no te aceptaría.

Loki miró hacia abajo, parpadeando rápidamente. El bruto tenía razón. Incluso su propia gente, su propia sangre, lo había abandonado aquí entre lobos. Se balanceó sobre sus pies, buscando a tientas el borde de la amplia cama y sentándose pesadamente en el borde. Sus manos yacían inútiles en su regazo apenas cubierto, las bandas de oro brillando en sus muñecas.

No dejaría que sus lágrimas cayeran. ¿Qué bien harían?

—Puede que me necesites como apoyo para tus propios propósitos —dijo en voz baja y dura—, pero aún lucharé contra mi cautiverio a cada paso. No puedo simplemente someterme a estas circunstancias —sus ojos se posaron en el inescrutable rostro de Odinson—. No espero que lo entiendas.

—Pero sí, príncipe heredero —fue la respuesta aún más baja—. Puede que no me creas cuando lo digo, pero no desearía este destino a nadie, ni siquiera a ti, mi enemigo jurado.

Loki lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Tienes razón —dijo—. No te creo —todos sabían que los asgardianos se regían por su sed de sangre y sus apetitos enfermos. Que este patán borracho dijera sentir algo más era ridículo.

Los labios del Odinson se volvieron a levantar en una casi sonrisa. Veo que tu lengua es tu arma más afilada. No imaginé que fueses tan ingenioso.

Loki miró hacia otro lado y no respondió. Los cumplidos de esa esquina no significaron nada. Reconocer uno solo alentaría al bruto a hacer intentos más torpes de charlar. Se estremeció ante la idea y por el frío de la habitación.

El Odinson lo miró mientras terminaba su vino, frunciendo el ceño torciendo su boca húmeda.

—¿Por qué tiemblas? —preguntó.

—Hace mucho frío aquí —dijo Loki—, y no estoy usando casi nada —se frotó los brazos para tratar de infundirles algo de calor, pero no sirvió de nada. Sus dientes castañeteaban. Captó la mirada de Odinson y le espetó—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Un Jotun debería disfrutar del frío —dijo—. ¿Tu casa no está cubierta de nieve y hielo casi todo el año?

—¿No está la mayor parte de tu mundo cubierto de agua? —Loki regresó—. ¿No deberías vivir debajo de la superficie y respirar por branquias? Honestamente, Odinson, de todos los cabezotas...

—¡Pero tu ropa! —protestó el bruto—. ¿No es tu costumbre, no es así, vestir tan poco? Seguramente deberías estar acostumbrado al frío vestido así —Thor hizo un gesto hacia el pecho desnudo de Loki, los pezones apretados como brotes en el aire helado.

Loki tiró de su estola de piel andrajosa, tratando de cubrirse con su corta longitud.

—¡Estas no son mis ropas! ¡Me las pusieron antes de la boda!

—Pero es el vestido de tu gente.

—¿Esta pobre aproximación al vestido de batalla? —el temperamento de Loki llegó a su límite—. ¡El vestido de batalla es solo para guerreros que van al frente! ¡Solo para intimidar a nuestros frágiles enemigos que nunca han vivido un verdadero invierno! ¡Normalmente usamos túnicas y pantalones como tú, ridículo bulto de excremento!

La boca del Odinson colgaba abierta y Loki contuvo la respiración. Ocurrió que quizás nadie se había atrevido jamás a insultar al Príncipe de Asgard tan profundamente en su cara. A pesar de su tentativa tregua, Loki se preguntó si el sinvergüenza se rompería el cuello por la púa.

Pero el bestial Príncipe simplemente apuró lo que le quedaba de su bebida y suspiró.

—Te... te debo una disculpa —dijo en un tono que sonaba como si las palabras le dolieran.

—¿Solo una? —murmuró Loki.

El Odinson continuó como si no hubiera escuchado.

—Fui yo quien ordenó a los sirvientes que prepararan la habitación de esta manera, que dejaran la chimenea vacía y que abrieran la ventana para dejar entrar una brisa fresca. Y fui yo quien eligió su ropa de boda. Pensé que esto le proporcionaría con un pequeño consuelo, es decir, algo familiar —apartó la mirada hacia la ventana, su garganta gruesa trabajando mientras tragaba—. No me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Loki no supo qué decir. Finalmente encontró su lengua y se las arregló.

—¿Querías consolarme, Odinson?

—Thor —dijo el príncipe, todavía sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Llámame Thor si te agrada.

—No es así —dijo Loki rotundamente—. Nada lo hace, especialmente los gestos irreflexivos —se alisó el pequeño taparrabos sobre su regazo y miró resueltamente por la ventana en lugar del rostro de Thor.

—Por supuesto que no, Príncipe Heredero —Thor miró el fondo de su copa como si buscara una última gota de vino. Luego, aparentemente decidiendo que no había ninguno, dejó el vaso a un lado y se agachó frente a la chimenea para encender el fuego.

Loki observó a su captor, o tal vez su compañero de prisión, avivar el fuego para que se encendiera. Con un sobresalto, se dio cuenta de que necesitaría aprender esa habilidad ahora que no tenía magia. Uno de los primeros hechizos que había dominado fue el de llamar al fuego; el manejo de los pedernales estaba fuera de su alcance.

—Ahí —dijo Thor una vez que los troncos crujieron agradablemente. Se puso de pie y se secó las manos en los pantalones—. Debería calentarse en un momento. Toma esto, por favor —desenrolló la extraña capa roja de sus hombros y la sostuvo en su mano.

Loki arrugó la nariz ante la cosa sucia.

—Oh, de verdad. Eso no es necesario —aceptarlo sería incluso más íntimo que compartir una copa.

—¿Preferirías sentarte allí temblando? —Thor resopló y arrojó la cosa a los pies de la cama junto a Loki—. Es tu decisión, supongo —dijo, rodando sus enormes hombros.

Loki consideró ignorar la capa, pero su incomodidad finalmente ganó, la recogió y la envolvió sobre sus temblorosos hombros. La capa llevaba el fuerte olor de la piel asgardiana, algo acre y terroso. No era un olor del todo agradable, pero al mismo tiempo, Loki no pudo evitar olfatearlo en un intento de identificar todas sus partes extrañas. Y la cosa estaba bastante caliente.

—Haré que mis hombres te traigan ropa nueva mañana. Una que no sea tan escasa —Thor se quedó al borde de la cama—. Por ahora, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer —se detuvo e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, luego tomó la mejilla de Loki en su palma áspera.

Loki se resistió, sacudiendo su cabeza libre del toque.

—¡Por favor! —jadeó—. Mantén tus manos en tí.

—Pero hay… —el olor a vino cargado en su aliento se apoderó de Loki. Hizo un gesto hacia la comisura de su propia boca—. ¿Alguien te golpeó allí?

Loki levantó las yemas de los dedos y se cepilló el moretón que aún le dolía en la cara. Casi lo había olvidado.

—Tus guardias —dijo—, cuando me resistí a la captura.

—No deberían haber hecho eso —gruñó Thor—. Sus órdenes eran tratarte bien.

—¿Qué tan bien podría haber sido tratado mientras me arrancaban de mi tierra natal? —Loki inhaló y se alejó. No dejaría que este bribón viera cuán rosados se habían vuelto sus ojos por las lágrimas no derramadas.

Thor parecía no tener nada que decir a eso, así que se alejó de la cama y se dirigió a la chimenea, donde se sentó sobre una piel de oso y miró fijamente las llamas. ¿Qué derecho tenía para verse tan derrotado? Loki decidió que el Odinson era la criatura más horrible que había conocido en su vida enclaustrada. Era un borracho y olía mal, y su fealdad se extendía tanto al cuerpo como al espíritu.

Loki le dirigió una mirada y dijo:

—¿Qué vas a hacer el resto de la noche ahora que te has tragado todo el vino?

—Me subestimas, príncipe heredero —murmuró Thor y sacó de su cinturón un pequeño frasco de metal. Destapó la cosa y bebió profundamente.

Loki puso los ojos en blanco. Un animal absoluto.

El licor en el frasco debe haber sido del tipo ardiente, porque Thor tragó con un fuerte gemido de dolor. Giró su peluda cabeza y miró a Loki donde estaba sentado en la cama. Sus ojos se arrastraron desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta sus cabellos negros. Loki resistió su mirada por solo unos momentos antes de romperse.

—¿Por qué sigues mirándome?

—No hay razón —dijo el Odinson, bebiendo más mientras hablaba—. Solo me cuesta un poco acostumbrarme. La vista de un Jotun en mi propia casa.

Sí, era extraño, dos enemigos mortales sentados en silencio en un dormitorio. Loki pensó en esto, sus manos ansiaban estar libres.

—Podría cambiar de forma a otra forma, por supuesto, una que sería más placentera para tus bajos gustos. Solo necesitarías liberarme de estos lazos —hizo tintinear las bandas de oro que rodeaban sus muñecas. Era una posibilidad remota; a pesar de su inteligencia atrofiada, Thor probablemente sabía que no debía desatar el poder de Loki.

Thor le dedicó una sonrisa de pesar antes de tomar un sorbo de su frasco.

—Mi hermana creó esas ataduras, desafortunadamente, y la única clave está con ella. Son protecciones contra tu magia, ¿no? Hela debe pensar que eres un brujo poderoso —parecía dubitativo mientras evaluaba a Loki—. Pero está loca y a menudo ve amenazas donde no las hay.

—En esto, al menos, tu hermana tiene razón. Soy más peligroso de lo que te das cuenta, Odinson —dijo Loki con un calor moralista.

—¿De verdad? —Thor lo miró de reojo como si tratara de imaginárselo—. Nunca antes había oído hablar de la magia Jotun. Si es realmente una amenaza, ¿por qué no aparece en las historias del campo de batalla?

Loki metió los pies debajo de la capa roja, arreglando el dobladillo para cubrirlo por completo.

—La mayoría de los Jotun tienen alguna pequeña habilidad mágica, pero, de nuevo, la mayoría de los Jotun se elevan por encima de ti. No confían en eso cuando tienen su fuerza. Cultivé mis poderes para compensar mi pequeñez, y te aseguro que son formidables.

—Ah. Como cuando los oídos de un ciego se vuelven más agudos por la pérdida de la vista —dijo Thor asintiendo. Luego se detuvo y negó con la cabeza—. Hablar con un Jotun sobre magia. No es como pensé que sería mi noche de bodas —dijo, mitad para sí mismo, mitad a la boca de su frasco mientras bebía.

Loki soltó una pequeña risa amarga. Su gente no se casaba entre sí como lo hacían los asgardianos, pero podía imaginar el tipo de cosas que uno podría esperar en una noche así: el abrazo feliz de un amante, una cama cálida, la esperanza de tener hijos…

Miró por encima de la cama con sus sábanas blancas como la nieve y frunció el ceño, apretando la capa roja alrededor de sus hombros.

—Odinson- —comenzó.

—Thor, si pudieras.

—No lo haré —dijo automáticamente. Luego—. ¿Crees que tu padre y mi sire discutieron nuestra unión con mucho detalle?

Thor miró por encima del hombro a Loki, sus ojos eran puntos de luz azul.

—Al menos deben haber discutido si podrías llevar a mi hijo. ¿Por qué?

Loki se mordió el labio. Era intolerable pensar en contarle a este bruto una cosa tan privada, pero ¿cuál era una humillación más en la larga lista de ellas?

—Debemos dejar algo de sangre en las sábanas —dijo finalmente Loki. Se miró resueltamente las manos en su regazo —. De lo contrario, tus sirvientes de cámara pueden informar que esta noche no me conociste como te jactabas de hacerlo.

Thor se rió, un sonido atronador.

—Pero eso sólo sería necesario si tu virginidad aún estuviera intacta —dijo. Siguió el silencio. Loki no miró hacia arriba—. ¿Realmente nunca te has acostado con alguien de esa manera, príncipe heredero? —Thor preguntó con incredulidad.

—¡Oh, usa lo que quede en tu cabeza vacía! —Loki explotó, su mirada se alzó por fin—. Por supuesto que no lo he hecho, de ninguna manera.

—¿Pero por qué no? —preguntó Thor.

Las fosas nasales de Loki se llenaron de emoción. No quería explicarse a este bruto, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Soy la mitad del tamaño que debería tener; ¿quién me aceptaría en primer lugar? —volvió a frotarse los brazos. La habitación todavía estaba tan fría.

Thor se quedó boquiabierto estúpidamente, con la boca abierta.

—Pero tu rango… ¿Seguramente hubo pretendientes?

Loki se sonrojó. Maldijo al Odinson y sus palabras que encontraron su marca en el tierno corazón de Loki.

—De donde soy, el rango no es suficiente para superar tal defecto. Había algunos que me deseaban en alguna perversa búsqueda de la novedad —dijo con los ojos bajos—. Por supuesto que no acepté acostarme con ellos —apartó la cara con los ojos encendidos. Recordó los viejos miedos de ser dividido por pollas demasiado grandes para él, o de que se burlaran de su propio pene pequeño, o peor aún, de ser tratado como un juguete exótico en lugar de una cosa viva que respiraba—. Así que sí, todavía tengo mí, ¿cómo la llamaste?, “virginidad”, y Laufey seguramente lo sabe. Y si él lo sabe, Odín también.

—Ya veo —dijo Thor con lentitud—. Lo siento. No pensé.

Loki no pudo resistirse a lanzar una púa.

—Me pregunto si alguna vez lo harás.

Pasaron unos segundos más de silencio, durante los cuales Loki tragó su ira y su vergüenza. Luego, con un profundo suspiro, Thor se puso de pie con un pequeño tambaleo y alcanzó su cinturón, tomando el cuchillo robado en su mano.

Los ojos de Loki se agrandaron. Quizás tenía más que temer de este Príncipe salvaje en sus copas de lo que pensaba.

—¿Sangras rojo? —preguntó Thor, tocando el borde de la hoja para probar su filo.

—¿Qué? —dijo Loki, un sonido estrangulado. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la ventana. Demasiado pequeña; él nunca encajaría.

—Tu sangre. ¿Es roja como la mía?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Bien entonces —Thor cortó el cuchillo contra su propia palma, abriendo una herida de varios centímetros de largo—. Dejemos una mancha en las sábanas como dijiste —se rió de la mirada horrorizada de Loki—. Apenas lo siento. La bebida calma el dolor.

Loki ayudó a Thor a retirar las capas superiores de la ropa de cama hasta que encontraron la última sábana. Thor presionó su palma ensangrentada contra el suave lino blanco, dejando una mancha roja detrás.

—Úntalo un poco —dijo Loki incluso mientras mojaba sus propios dedos en la sangre para hacerlo—. Se verá más natural de esa manera.

Trabajaron juntos hasta que la sangre adquirió una apariencia satisfactoria. Loki no tenía nada con qué compararlo, por supuesto, pero a sus ojos inexpertos parecía convincente, una serie de manchas de sangre que marcarían el camino de su supuesta desfloración. Thor examinó la mancha mientras contenía la hemorragia en su mano con un trozo de lino cortado de una de las sábanas.

—Si alguien pregunta, ¿cómo puedo decir que te tuve?

—No tengo la menor idea, obviamente —Loki le arqueó una ceja—. ¿Quién le haría una pregunta tan vulgar a un príncipe de todos modos?

—No conoces a Asgard —dijo Thor, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

Loki cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo, envuelto una vez más en la capa roja.

—Y no quiero hacerlo —se movió para sentarse en el borde del colchón relleno, tan lejos de Thor y de la mancha de sangre como pudo.

Thor lo miró en silencio por un momento antes de regresar a su lugar frente a la chimenea. Encontró su petaca entre las pieles y volvió a beber.

—Juzgas a mi país ya su gente después de estar aquí sólo unas horas. No lo conoces como yo.

—Sé lo suficiente —Loki enfureció. Se acostó de lado, acurrucado en una bola. Se envolvió bien con la capa roja y miró fijamente la pared de piedra—. Bebe hasta el estupor, Odinson. Necesito descansar.

—Entonces buenas noches, príncipe heredero —Loki no supo si la voz se burlaba o intentaba ser amable. Sonaba mal ventilado, significara lo que fuera.

Oh, ¿a quién le importaba lo que el bulto pensara de él? Loki cerró los ojos y pronto cayó en un sueño agotado y con el corazón roto.

Bienvenidos a esta nueva traducción, jaja voy a estar publicando todo lo que pueda estos días y esta es una más de muchas historias que subir, ojalá les guste tanto como a mí y me lo hagan saber con sus comentarios, besos y bye que bye. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Si sabes algo sobre los sueños, sabes esto: que escuchar sobre el sueño de otra persona es lo más aburrido que podrías soportar. Tus propios sueños, por supuesto, son fascinantes. Son las claves de lo que se esconde en tu corazón o en tu futuro. Sin embargo, para todos menos para ti, te aseguro que no son nada especial y extremadamente irritantes. Y por eso debo disculparme, porque en este punto del cuento, debo contarte un sueño que no es el tuyo.

Te prometo que la descripción es fugaz y deberías sentirte libre de olvidarla tan pronto como termine la narración. ¿Qué tan importante puede ser un sueño, de todos modos?

Esa primera noche en Asgard, Loki soñó. En su sueño, vio a una mujer con un vestido asgardiano de muchos pliegues de pie sobre un precipicio. Estaba en forma, tan musculosa como cualquier guerrero. Cuando se acercó, vio que ella miraba hacia las llanuras de hielo del sur de Jotunheim. El corazón de Loki se apretó al ver su casa, tan lejos fuera de este paisaje onírico.

La mujer se volvió hacia él, su cabello dorado en sus muchos nudos amontonado sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos eran del mismo falso azul primaveral de los del Odinson, y estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

—¿Quién se acerca? —ella dijo.

La lengua de Loki estaba espesa en su boca.

—¿Quién pregunta?

La mujer vestida con túnica levantó un hombro, sus labios atravesando su rostro como si dijera que entendía su punto. Y luego se fue, y Loki estaba despierto en la cama alta, enredado en la capa roja de Thor.

Se sentó con un grito ahogado y primero miró hacia la chimenea. El Odinson había desaparecido de su lugar en el hogar y las brasas aún brillaban en la chimenea.

—Ah, se despertó —dijo una voz suave y profunda.

Loki se quitó el sueño de los ojos y miró a la mesa debajo de la ventana, donde un hombre estaba apilando paquetes de ropa. Era alto. Oscuro. Ancho. El tipo de hombre que se movía con la confianza de un gran líder. A pesar de sus dudas sobre los Aesir en su conjunto, Loki podía ver el atractivo en al menos este.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te arrastras en mi habitación mientras duermo? —desenrolló la capa roja de sus extremidades y la reorganizó para cubrirse más modestamente.

—¿No te lo dijo Thor? —el hombre se volvió y miró a Loki con ojos aún más extraños que los del Odinson. Eran blancos, sí, pero completamente blancos y cubiertos de nubes—. Soy Heimdall, el hombre del Príncipe. Vengo a equiparte con un nuevo guardarropa.

—Estás ciego —espetó Loki.

Heimdall inclinó la cabeza, su boca se movió un poco en la esquina.

—El Consorte Real es extremadamente observador —dijo en un tono seco—. Por favor, ven a elegir lo que te gustaría ponerte hoy. Puedo tener algo hecho a tu medida a tiempo, pero esto debería ser suficiente por ahora —palmeó la torre de telas dobladas en la mesa junto a él.

Loki se bajó de la cama y se acercó lentamente. Heimdall se ocupó de remover las cenizas en la chimenea mientras Loki seleccionaba unos pantalones y una túnica de cuero negro. Se vistió solo, ya que el hombre del Príncipe no se ofreció a ayudar y estaba ansioso por quitarse el traje de boda lo más rápido posible.

Luchó contra el impulso de mirar fijamente a Heimdall mientras se deslizaba por la habitación. Fue grosero incluso si el sujeto no podía ser consciente de ello. Finalmente, sin embargo, la curiosidad de Loki lo abrumó.

—¿Naciste ciego? —preguntó. No había tenido muchas oportunidades de conocer a personas que, como él, habían venido al mundo en desventaja.

—No —respondió Heimdall mientras doblaba la capa prestada de Thor—. Me temo que es un desarrollo más reciente.

—Oh —Loki no pudo ocultar la decepción en su voz. Luego, dándose cuenta de lo horrible que debe haber sonado, agregó—. Mis disculpas, no sabía...

—No podrías haberlo sabido —Heimdall se encogió de hombros y luego señaló sus ojos en blanco—. El Príncipe te diría lo que pasó si lo preguntas.

—¿Podrías contar la historia tú mismo? —Loki se puso sus pantalones nuevos y se los subió para asentarse a la altura de las caderas—. Sé que preferiría explicar mi pequeñez yo mismo a que otro hable por mí.

—Muy bien —Heimdall se acercó a la ventana y corrió las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz del sol de la mañana—. Hace muchos años poseía el poder de ver cada rincón de los Nueve Reinos. Yo era la mano derecha de Su Majestad, confiado para vigilar todas sus tierras. Pero luego fui acusado de robar de las arcas del Rey, y la Diosa de la Muerte ordenó que me quitaran la vista, toda ella, como castigo —una sonrisa irónica torció sus labios—. Yo era inocente, por supuesto.

Loki contuvo el aliento.

—¿Y el Odinson te obligó a ser su sirviente después de tal terrible experiencia? —sacudió la cabeza, horrorizado—. Sal en la herida. Horrible.

—Usted no entiende —dijo el ciego—. Después de que Hela me quitara la vista, me expulsarían de Asgard, mi hogar de toda la vida. Thor le rogó al Padre de Todos que me dejara quedarme. La decisión de permanecer a su lado en el servicio fue mía —miró a Loki de una manera que lo hizo temblar, como si de verdad lo hubiera visto—. El Príncipe necesita todos los aliados que pueda reunir en estos tiempos sombríos.

Loki pensó por un momento antes de decir:

—Tu lealtad es encomiable, pero creo que está muy fuera de lugar. El Odinson es un bruto, apenas más que una bestia. Si estuviera en tu lugar, habría elegido el destierro.

—¿Lo harías? —Heimdall se acercó a la cama y pasó la mano por las sábanas arrugadas. Sus cejas se arquearon en lo alto de su frente en cuestión. Las mejillas de Loki ardieron—. El Príncipe no te tocó anoche —dijo el ciego—. Si es una bestia, debe ser relativamente dócil.

—¿Entonces te contó su plan? ¿Y su engaño? —Loki resopló mientras ajustaba la caída de su túnica. Su cuello alto ocultaría la banda dorada en su cuello, al menos. Se puso un par de zapatillas que le esperaban, contento de que las bandas de oro de sus tobillos no tuvieran que meterse en botas altas.

—Soy su confidente en todas las cosas —dijo Heimdall vagamente—. El Príncipe puede ser un poco rudo, te lo aseguro, pero lo conozco desde que era un niño. En el fondo, es gentil... — Heimdall frunció el ceño mientras Loki resoplaba—... amable... —se rió Loki—... una persona valiente.

—Ya veo —se rió Loki—. Viste al Odinson caminar por el castillo en pantalones cortos hace tantos años. ¡Por supuesto que no puedes pensar que es grosero o cruel! Te ha engañado desde el principio.

—Quizás estoy engañado —respondió Heimdall—, o quizás, con el tiempo, llegará a estar de acuerdo conmigo.

—No suena muy probable —dijo Loki, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. El cuero de su nuevo jubón crujió con sus movimientos.

Heimdall volvió su oído al sonido.

—Ah, has elegido el negro. Para adaptarse a tu estado de ánimo, ¿cierto? —no esperó a que Loki terminara de farfullar una respuesta—. Si ha terminado de vestirse, deberíamos despedirnos. Después de todo, las camareras deben poder descubrir sus sábanas ensangrentadas. Volvió a levantar las cejas, esta vez divertido.

Dejaron los cuartos juntos. Heimdall lo guió a través de los pasillos del palacio, girando en cada cruce sin dudarlo. Loki observó los movimientos del ciego con atención. Temía algún paso en falso, pero Heimdall no cometió ninguno.

—¿Cómo es que conoces el camino sin la ayuda de un bastón o alguna magia guía? —preguntó Loki finalmente.

Heimdall sonrió levemente.

—He estado caminando por estos pasillos toda mi vida. Conozco este palacio mejor que nadie —dijo—. No necesito que mis ojos encuentren mi camino aquí.

Un puñado de asgardianas, todas vestidas con los vestidos sueltos de las cortesanas, doblaron una esquina más adelante, sus alegres voces se redujeron a un silencio cuando vieron a Loki. Heimdall les ofreció a las mujeres una cortés reverencia mientras pasaban, pero ellas solo miraron a Loki, con abierta curiosidad y quizás no poco miedo. Loki consideró hacer un gesto grosero en su dirección, pero las cortesanas pasaron rápidamente antes de que pudiera.

—¿Verme siempre producirá tal reacción? —murmuró.

—Lo siento, Príncipe Heredero. Sé lo que es quedarse boquiabierto —Heimdall negó con la cabeza—. Debes entender, la mayoría de estas personas nunca han visto a un Jotun en carne y hueso. La protección que brinda tu matrimonio te evitará daños graves, pero me temo que hará poco para asegurar la aceptación, al menos por el momento.

Loki chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Se puede llamar matrimonio a una farsa así? Bueno, quizás en Asgard...

Heimdall lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo por el pasillo, susurrando mientras caminaban.

—Mientras estemos solos, déjame recordarte: nadie más que yo es consciente de tu acuerdo con Thor. Cuida lo que dices donde otros puedan escuchar. Puedes estar amargado, por supuesto, ya que nadie espera que seas feliz en tus nuevas circunstancias, pero no le digas a nadie, ni siquiera a los amigos del Príncipe, que no te conoció anoche. La ficción debe cumplir su propósito.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo Loki. Sus cejas se fruncieron pensando. Esta farsa sería una extraña danza entre la realidad y la fantasía, sin duda.

Finalmente dejaron los pasillos y salieron a un patio lleno de arena, donde el Odinson y varios compañeros parecían estar luchando con espada y lanza.

—Estoy seguro de que al Príncipe le gustaría mostrarte algo de su habilidad en la arena —dijo el ciego—. Diviértete —y con eso, desapareció por una puerta oculta. Loki casi lo llamó de vuelta; no estaba ansioso por enfrentarse solo a este nuevo campo minado.

—Su Alteza —dijo un compañero, barbudo y ágil, a Thor—, parece que su nueva consorte finalmente se ha levantado de la cama.

Las mejillas de Loki ardieron cuando el Odinson se volvió para mirarlo con una risa.

—Me temo que mantuve al príncipe heredero despierto hasta bien entrada la noche —dijo. Les dio a sus amigos un guiño obsceno y colocó su espada en un estante de madera antes de acercarse a Loki. Estaba desnudo hasta la cintura y empapado de sudor. Loki arrugó la nariz ante el olor acre. Thor tomó su mano en su resbaladiza zarpa y le dio un beso extrañamente casto en el dorso—. Veo que Heimdall te ha dado la ropa nueva. ¿Es de tu agrado? —preguntó.

—Están bien —dijo Loki, retirando su mano apresuradamente. Su mirada se posó en los demás en el patio, que lo miraban con interés manifiesto. Además del hombrecillo barbudo, había un arquero delgado, una dama ancha y un tipo gordo.

—Permítame presentarles a mis compañeros guerreros —dijo Thor, y los presentó por su nombre. Le dieron a Loki corteses asentimientos con la cabeza, aunque todos tenían una mirada cautelosa sobre ellos.

—Quizás el Consorte Real estaría interesada en ver un combate —dijo la llamada Lady Sif.

—Una buena idea —el llamado Fandral sacó un estoque del estante de armas—. Su Alteza, permítame. Estoy seguro de que el Gigante de Hielo nunca ha puesto los ojos en el manejo adecuado de la espada, ni en ningún modo civilizado de lucha, y yo sería el mejor candidato para demostrarlo.

Loki miró al sinvergüenza barbudo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—El Gigante de Hielo debería ser referido como el Príncipe Heredero por gente como tú —dijo—. Y, de hecho, estoy más que familiarizado con la lucha, tanto lo que llamas civilizado como el estilo Jotun superior.

Fandral se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de inclinarse con grandes carcajadas. Todos los asgardianos se unieron, todos excepto Thor, quien negó con la cabeza a los tontos reunidos y lanzó miradas de dolor a Loki.

—Lo siento, Su Alteza —dijo Sif entre risas—, pero la idea de que el pequeño Gigante piense que sus costumbres son superiores... desafía todo sentido común. No podemos evitar encontrarlo divertido.

El Odinson se movió incómodo sobre sus pies.

—Estoy seguro de que el estilo de lucha de Jotun tiene muchos puntos buenos. Incluso podríamos aprender algo de él, si quisiéramos.

¿Podría? La sangre de Loki estalló. Se volvió hacia los cuatro guerreros, con la boca en una línea sombría.

—Tengo la mitad de la mente en enseñarles yo mismo. ¿Qué dicen de un combate conmigo?

—¿Usted? —el arquero Hogun lo miró, indiferente. Su mirada fue al Odinson, que solo sirvió para incienso más a Loki. ¡El bruto no era su portavoz!

—Yo —repitió Loki, dando un paso adelante—. Mi única estipulación es que elijo a mi oponente.

—Ah, mira, el Jotun quiere elegir a Lady Sif, pensando que es un blanco fácil —el gordo llamado Volstagg rebuznó de risa—. ¡Estará profundamente decepcionado! — Sif le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, lo que hizo que se estremeciera.

—Príncipe heredero —Thor lo tomó por el codo y lo hizo a un lado para que pudieran hablar en relativa privacidad—. No es necesario lanzar esos desafíos para salvar la cara. No hay ningún honor en ser derrotado en un combate asgardiano.

—No planeo ser derrotado —siseó Loki—, ni ahora, ni nunca —estiró la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro de Thor y gritó, señalando al enorme Volstagg—. Ese. Pelearé con él.

Esto produjo una nueva ola de risas de los guerreros. El agarre de Thor en su brazo se apretó.

—Mira... Príncipe heredero —dijo, corrigiéndose a sí mismo al ver la mirada de Loki—, no puedes hablar en serio. Volstagg es el doble de tu tamaño; ha matado a muchos en batalla. No permitiré esto.

—Oh, ¿no lo harás? —escupió Loki.

—Thor —llamó Volstagg mientras seleccionaba un hacha de batalla del arsenal—. ¿Voy a luchar contra tu pequeño calentador de cama o no?

Thor se volvió y abrió la boca, pero Loki clavó sus afiladas uñas en el brazo de Thor para silenciarlo.

—No respondas por mí —dijo en un susurro feroz—. Puedo hablar por mí mismo.

El Odinson lo miró fijamente por un buen rato, luego soltó su agarre en el codo de Loki con una mirada fría.

—Que así sea —dijo—. Pero cuando Volstagg te rompa los dos brazos, no digas que no te lo advertí.

Loki pasó a su lado y entró en el ring de entrenamiento donde el enorme guerrero lo esperaba, con el hacha apoyada en su hombro.

—He elegido mi arma, Jotun —tronó—. ¿Cuál vas a tener?

—Ninguno —dijo Loki—. No necesito un arma para hacerte ceder.

Las risitas de incredulidad surgieron del grupo de los otros tres guerreros que estaban en las afueras del ring, observando el proceso con los ojos muy abiertos. Thor se unió a ellos con un ceño disgustado, poniéndose una túnica que había estado colgada en un perchero para cubrir su pecho cubierto de sudor.

—Su Alteza, el pequeño Gigante será aplastado —dijo Fandral.

Loki, que podía escuchar las palabras tan claras como el día, no apartó los ojos de su oponente, sino que respondió:

—Apuesto diez monedas de plata por mi victoria.

—¡No tienes diez piezas de plata! —Thor gritó.

—Diez monedas de plata de mi marido —corrigió Loki.

—Aceptaré esa apuesta —dijo Sif, y Hogun y Fandral hicieron sus propias apuestas a pesar de la frustración de su príncipe.

—Basta de charla —Volstagg levantó su hacha—. ¡Lucha conmigo! —cargó contra Loki, su enorme masa ganaba una velocidad inmensa mientras corría por el campo.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los reunidos sabía que Loki había pasado toda su vida entrenando con oponentes mucho más grandes que él, y conocía bien el arte de usar su tamaño para su ventaja. De hecho, no sabría cómo luchar contra alguien de su propia altura y peso, pero Volstagg era lo suficientemente grande para sus propósitos. Eludió a Volstagg con la agilidad de un ciervo y lo golpeó con una patada brutal en la parte posterior de la rodilla del hombre. Volstagg rugió cuando su pierna se dobló y cayó, balanceando su hacha en un arco salvaje. Loki evitó el borde afilado por meras pulgadas, pero no vaciló, golpeando de nuevo con la hoja de su mano en todos los puntos vulnerables en rápida sucesión: riñones, estómago, la manzana de la garganta. Y finalmente, golpeó su cabeza contra la de Volstagg con un crujido repugnante.

El hombretón jadeó de dolor. El hacha cayó al suelo al igual que el guerrero, y Loki, de pie junto a Volstagg, se volvió hacia su pequeña audiencia.

—Tomaré esa plata ahora —dijo, jadeando por sus esfuerzos.

El dinero se intercambiaba entre murmullos de sucios trucos de Jotun mientras Volstagg gemía en la tierra. Los guerreros ayudaron a su amigo a salir cojeando de la arena, dejando a Thor atrás. Loki lo ignoró todo a favor de contar sus ganancias.

Sí, tal vez sería suficiente para pagarle a un herrero para que le quitara las bandas de oro si encontraba una forma de escapar del palacio.

—Podrías haberme dicho que sabías pelear así —dijo Thor.

—¿Y arruinar la sorpresa? —Loki lo miró con frialdad—. Deberías verte la cara. ¿No disfrutas que te enseñen una lección sobre los estilos de combate incivilizados de los Jotun?

—No disfruto la idea de que pueda haber sido herido. Independientemente de lo que piense de mí, el hecho es que usted es mi responsabilidad. Nadie más está cuidando de usted, príncipe heredero.

—Creo que acabo de demostrar que puedo cuidar de mí mismo —Loki guardó la plata en el bolsillo, luego recogió el hacha de batalla caída con un gruñido y la volvió a colocar en el estante de armas.

Thor lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a darse la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Tienes suerte de que Volstagg y los demás sean mis amigos. De lo contrario, lo que sucedió aquí hoy podría afectar fácilmente a mi hermana —sacudió a Loki por el brazo—. Se supone que debes estar embarazado de mi hijo, ¿recuerdas? Al menos, esa es la esperanza. ¿Qué diría Hela si supiera que te estoy dejando entrenar? Nuestra mentira y mi plan se desmoronarían. ¿De verdad crees que permanecería al margen de la sangrienta retribución de mi hermana?

Loki no era tonto; había comprendido desde el momento de su captura que estaba bailando al filo de un cuchillo. Pero había dejado que su deseo por una mezquina superación lo llevara al ring de entrenamiento. Por mucho que se resistiera a admitirlo, Loki sabía que Thor tenía razón. Tenían que tener cuidado. Tan silencioso como los ratones y tan reservado como la niebla.

—Bien —dijo, liberando su brazo—. No más peleas llamativas. Seré el consorte capturado consumado. Cuando haya ojos sobre mí, por supuesto.

—Gracias —exhaló Thor. Pateó un guijarro rebelde como haría un niño enfurruñado—. Es un día hermoso —dijo, sin que hubiera nada que ver con Loki—. ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por los jardines conmigo?

—¿Un paseo? —Loki resopló—. El hecho de que haya aceptado comportarme, por ahora, no significa que desee pasar un segundo más de lo necesario en tu asquerosa presencia.

—Deberíamos hacer un esfuerzo —dijo Thor tranquilamente—, para aparecer en público como pareja. Si te dejo revolcarte en tu habitación todo el día, la corte se preguntará por qué no te presumo como un consorte real. Levantarán sospechas.

Loki pensó por un momento, su barbilla sobresaliendo en un ángulo obstinado. Sus habitaciones vacías no le atraían, como tal, y deseaba ver los jardines, aunque sólo fuera para buscar puertas o puntos débiles, alguna vía de escape. Que el bruto tenga sus maquinaciones políticas, razonó. Loki estaría moviendo sus propias piezas por el tablero. Con suerte, hacia la libertad.

—Está bien. Muéstrame —dijo arrastrando las palabras con un movimiento burlón de su cabeza.

Thor le ofreció el brazo. Loki se burló y lo miró un momento antes de tomarlo con el menor toque posible. La piel lechosa de Thor todavía estaba caliente y pegajosa por el sudor, e incluso el pequeño roce de la mano de Loki envió un escalofrío de disgusto a través de su cuerpo.

—Podrías haberte bañado primero —dijo mientras salían de la arena—. Aunque quizás en Asgard ese sea un evento anual.

—Te haré saber que me baño con regularidad —respondió Thor con algo de enojo—. Los baños en los niveles inferiores del palacio son insuperables. Se alimentan de fuentes termales naturales y están calientes todo el año. Te invitaría a unirte a mí, pero dudo que aceptes el comunal —sus cejas se levantaron en desafío—. Me pregunto, ¿tomaría la cámara reservada para los hombres o las mujeres?

Loki se burló.

—Ninguno, gracias. ¿Sentarse en un charco de suciedad compartida? Suena espantoso.

—¿Supongo que los baños Jotun son superiores? —Thor preguntó, picando como una avispa.

—Por supuesto. Tengo mi propio baño de lluvia privado en el ala de mi casa. Es perfectamente encantador y, me atrevo a decir, mucho más higiénico.

—Tenía —dijo Thor. Su tono fue sin piedad—. Usted tenía su propio baño privado lluvia. En lo que fue una vez su casa.

La sonrisa de suficiencia de Loki se desvaneció. La crueldad de la bestia asomaba la cabeza en los momentos más inconvenientes. Había un dicho en Jotunheim:

—No hables de la primavera pasada en la noche más fría del invierno —por supuesto, el inmundo Odinson ignoraría tal sabiduría y torcería el cuchillo en cada oportunidad.

No dejes que vea tus lágrimas, se ordenó Loki mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

—No quise... —comenzó Thor, luego, la ira volviendo a filtrarse, dijo—. Estoy tratando de hacer que tu estadía aquí sea lo más cómoda posible. No necesitas recordarme a cada paso lo aborrecible que encuentras mi palacio o mi persona. Ya conozco tus opiniones.

—Por supuesto —murmuró Loki—. Qué tonto soy al criticar a mi carcelero.

Thor chasqueó la lengua.

—Oh, eres imposible —guió a Loki a través de una serie de arcos con un suspiro—. Estamos aquí. Si tiene alguna comparación despectiva para mi jardín, déjela volar ahora.

Loki miró a su alrededor, parpadeando bajo la brillante luz del sol. A su alrededor había árboles frondosos y arbustos en flor, estallidos de color desbordaban los límites a lo largo de los impecables senderos de piedra. Las mariposas flotaban entre las flores, tan ligeras como el algodón de azúcar. El canto de los pájaros llenó el vasto patio. Mucha gente paseaba vestida con ropa fina, pero la inteligente distribución del jardín solo permitía vislumbrarlos entre las hileras, lo que proporcionaba una sensación de privacidad y paz. Incluso Loki, que hervía a fuego lento en su rabia, podía ver lo buen lugar que era.

—Pasable —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Thor gruñó y tiró de él por el paseo. Caminaron en silencio, tomando senderos serpenteantes entre enormes arbustos verdes cortados en formas fantásticas y alfombras de flores dispuestas en coloridos patrones de mosaico. Loki se maravilló de las extrañas plantas, porque Jotunheim no tenía tanta vegetación y, aunque la curiosidad mordía su mente, se negó a preguntarle a su compañero no deseado sobre ellas. De todos modos, dudaba que el bruto tuviera algún conocimiento de las maravillas botánicas.

—Hermoso, ¿no es así? —Thor murmuró mientras Loki se detenía para admirar un racimo de flores con forma de campanillas plateadas.

—Lo sería —dijo Loki—, si no tuviera un bufón como tú respirando en mi cuello mientras trataba de disfrutarlo.

Las fosas nasales del Odinson se ensancharon.

—Ahora mira-

Pero la réplica de Thor fue interrumpida por la aparición de Heimdall, que pareció materializarse de un grupo de árboles frutales con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda.

—Mi Príncipe, Consorte Real —dijo con pequeñas reverencias a cada uno de ellos—, ¿están disfrutando del buen día?

—No —dijo Thor al mismo tiempo que Loki dijo—. No difícilmente.

La pequeña sonrisa de Heimdall no vaciló. Extendió la mano y encontró el brazo de Loki, sacándolo del de Thor y dirigiéndolo en la dirección opuesta.

—Lamento oír eso. Tal vez le interese el árbol que crece en el centro de los parterres de flores que hay delante. ¿Lo ve? Es el ser vivo más antiguo de Asgard; por favor, eche un vistazo. Necesito hablar con mi Príncipe en este momento.

Loki reconoció un rechazo cuando escuchó uno, pero accedió con bastante facilidad. Cuanto menos tiempo pasara al lado de Odinson, mejor. Caminó la corta distancia hasta el árbol nudoso y lo examinó con un mínimo de interés. Frotó una de sus hojas cobrizas entre las yemas de los dedos, sorprendido de encontrarla cálida al tacto. Una mirada por encima del hombro reveló que Heimdall y Thor estaban inmersos en una conversación. Parecían no prestarle atención. ¿Qué mejor oportunidad para escabullirse y tratar de encontrar una ruta de escape?

Loki giró por otro sendero del jardín, fingiendo estar intrigado por un pequeño estanque burbujeante a la sombra de un pino altísimo, y siguió su camino hasta que Heimdall y Odinson quedaron oscurecidos por la vegetación. Intentó encontrar la salida del patio, pero cada camino que tomó parecía llevarlo en círculo. El jardín era un laberinto y Loki, que no estaba familiarizado con su construcción, ni siquiera podía encontrar el camino de regreso al viejo árbol y mucho menos una salida del palacio.

Finalmente, Loki se dio cuenta de que estaba en un camino paralelo al camino donde estaban Heimdall y Thor, porque podía escuchar sus voces a través del espeso seto que los separaba. Su conversación fue susurrada, pero Loki pudo distinguir las palabras con claridad.

—Lo he intentado, Heimdall —dijo Odinson—. Es inútil. Me odia.

Las orejas de Loki se levantaron. Solo podían estar hablando de él. ¿Pero por qué?

—Por supuesto que te odia. Piensa en todo lo que ha soportado. Ni siquiera le has dado un día —dijo Heimdall—. Por favor, alteza, tenga paciencia.

—¿Cómo puedo ser paciente cuando cada hora cuenta en nuestra contra? —Thor gimió, y aunque la vista de él estaba oculta a Loki, podía imaginarse al bruto lanzando sus enormes manos en el aire—. Es tan espinoso como una porpentina. Esto nunca funcionará.

Un ceño fruncido cruzó el rostro de Loki mientras escuchaba. ¿Qué podía querer decir con eso?

—No con esa perspectiva, no lo hará —la voz de Heimdall era severa pero cálida, como la de un maestro o la de un padre querido—. Debes ponerte más suave, Thor. No muerdas cuando el Príncipe Heredero te engañe. Trátalo con amabilidad, sin importar el costo. Muéstrale el hombre que sé que puedes ser.

—Me temo que tienes más fe en mí que yo —dijo Thor.

—Eres la segunda persona a la que le he dicho hoy que mi fe no está fuera de lugar —dijo Heimdall. Ahora ve a buscar a tu consorte. ¿Sigue admirando a Yggdrasil?

Loki se congeló detrás de su seto al escuchar el grito de sorpresa de Thor.

—No sé adónde fue. Rápido, ayúdame a encontrarlo.

—Sí, por supuesto, pregúntale al ciego —dijo Heimdall con humor seco.

Loki no se quedó a escuchar la respuesta de Thor. No estaría bien que lo sorprendieran escuchando a escondidas. Caminó de puntillas en silencio por su propio camino y se adentró en el jardín. Se preguntó por qué Odinson estaba tan decidido a cambiar su estado de ánimo. ¿Qué posible ayuda podría dar Loki, tan impotente como era?

—¡Príncipe heredero! —la voz de Thor resonó por encima de los setos—. ¿Estás perdido?

No lo suficiente perdido, pensó Loki mientras avanzaba por el camino de piedra. Siguió los giros y vueltas hasta que estuvo bien y verdaderamente escondido del Odinson. Loki miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que la bestia no le pisaba los talones, y casi chocó contra una estatua de mármol que estaba en un pequeño claro. Loki se detuvo en seco en el último momento y miró a la figura.

La estatua representaba a una mujer vestida como asgardiana, su cuerpo alto y ancho, su brazo musculoso extendido en un gesto de invitación. Su largo cabello estaba peinado con nudos que caían en cascada sobre sus hombros de piedra. Pero fue su rostro lo que llamó la atención de Loki con su fuerte mandíbula y su boca llena.

Conocía esa cara. Esta era la mujer con la que había soñado la noche anterior, la que había estado de pie en un precipicio con vistas a su mundo natal.

—¡Ahí tienes! —el Odinson salió disparado del laberinto. Su rostro era una máscara de rabia—. ¿No escuchaste-? —y luego se detuvo en seco, sus palabras se ahogaron en nada.

Loki se volvió para mirarlo. El bruto estaba mirando la estatua con emoción real pintada en su rostro peludo y, por una vez, la emoción no era ira. Si Loki no lo supiera mejor, podría llamarlo dolor.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Loki.

Esos ojos extraños se movieron hacia Loki con cierta sorpresa, como si Odinson lo hubiera olvidado por un momento. Thor tragó saliva y dijo:

—Ella era mi madre.

Loki no sabía de qué otra manera preguntar eso, así que dijo en voz baja:

—¿Era? —le picaba la piel pensar que podría haber sido visitado por un fantasma.

—Ella murió. Hace años —Thor miró al suelo, su mandíbula haciendo tictac—. Perdóname, príncipe heredero. No suelo aventurarme a esta parte del jardín. Extrañarla es bastante terrible, pero verla, esta imagen de ella...

Loki, que no era ajeno a la pérdida a sí mismo, sintió que la más pequeña pizca de lástima se apoderaba de su pecho.

—Podemos ir a otra parte —ofreció.

Thor lo miró con profunda gratitud calentando sus ojos azules, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No, debería quedarme un momento. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que lo hice —se volvió hacia un pequeño banco de piedra a la sombra de unos árboles ornamentales y se sentó allí, juntando las manos entre las rodillas y mirando la estatua.

Loki se paró torpemente entre Thor y el recorte en el seto que serviría como salida. Probablemente sería de buena educación marcharse, pensó, pero, de nuevo, la cortesía era algo tan complicado en esta nueva tierra.

Thor tomó la decisión por él, lo que debería haberle dolido más de lo que lo hizo.

—¿Quieres... sentarte conmigo? —preguntó y palmeó el espacio junto a él en invitación.

—Supongo que podría —dijo Loki, y se sentó con delicado cuidado sobre la fría piedra. Miró la estatua de la mujer junto con el Odinson durante largos minutos en silencio, trazando la forma de su rostro con los ojos.

—Te pareces a ella —dijo de repente, sin pensar.

—Sí —Thor se frotó las palmas de las manos—. Padre siempre lo dijo. Heredé su cabello. Sus ojos. Su fuerza de cuerpo —el aire salió de él en un suspiro—. Desearía tener su fuerza de voluntad, pero no es así.

Loki ladeó la cabeza, intrigado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mi madre, Frigga —Thor asintió con la cabeza hacia su estatua—, era la mujer más hermosa que he conocido. Era una princesa de Vanaheim antes de casarse con mi padre, y estudió las artes mágicas toda su vida. Era aguda, talentosa de muchas maneras. Te hubiera agradado.

La mente de Loki trabajaba a buen ritmo. Si la dama había poseído destreza mágica, tal vez él realmente la había visto como fantasma. No era extraño que los usuarios de magia utilizaran algún hechizo que les permitiera hablar desde más allá del velo. Esta Frigga podría haber hecho tal cosa.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a ella? —preguntó Loki.

—Una buena pregunta —murmuró Thor, luego negó con la cabeza—. Todavía no lo sé exactamente. Ella cabalgó un día para cazar en la tierra de Midgard; amaba las cacerías y amaba ese lugar, y cuando cayó la noche, sus sirvientes y doncellas regresaron al palacio, gritando de terror, estaba hundido en mis tazas, muy borracho esa noche cuando me enteré de que se había perdido en un pantano y se había ahogado —el Odinson se cubrió la cara con las manos, hablando ahora en sus palmas amortiguadas—. Pensé que era un mal sueño. La acababa de ver en el desayuno. Padre estaba fuera de sí, congelado como esta estatua. Me enfurecí. Mi hermana trató de calmarme. Dijo que los pantanos en Midgard pueden ser lugares tan peligrosos, y seguramente fue un accidente y no un complot nefasto de los mortales que allí habitan. Sus palabras fueron veneno para mi corazón roto.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Loki. Sabía, de alguna manera, a dónde conduciría la historia, pero aún así preguntó:

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Actué como un niño tonto —dijo Thor. Dejó caer las manos y bajó la cabeza—. Viajé yo mismo a Midgard. Y arrasé una ciudad en busca de los asesinos de mi madre.

Loki lo miró fijamente. ¿Cómo podría un solo asgardiano, incluso uno tan fuerte como este, destruir una ciudad entera?

Thor captó su mirada y entendió la pregunta allí.

—¿Recuerdas cómo mi padre me llamó el Dios del Trueno en nuestro compromiso? Fue más que un título, una vez. Tenía el poder de dominar los cielos y usar sus rayos como mi propia arma.

—¿Pero ya no? —gruñó Loki. No fue difícil imaginarse al Odinson, un poco más joven, mucho más poderoso, llamando a una tormenta para igualar su confusión y derribando a todos los que se interpusieron en su camino.

Un cansado asentimiento le respondió.

—Cuando mi padre se despertó de su estupor afligido y vio lo que había hecho, cómo había causado estragos sin piedad en un pueblo que adoraba a mi familia como dioses, decretó que yo fuera castigado. Fui maldecido y mi trueno me fue quitado. Si hubiera poseído sólo la mitad del testamento de mi madre, mi desesperación no me habría dominado, y ahora no sufriría bajo el peso de mi sentencia.

De modo que el bruto también estaba atado por la magia. Sus circunstancias nuevamente parecían más similares. Loki negó con la cabeza para aclararlo

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

—Eres inteligente —dijo Thor—. Habrías aprendido la verdad muy pronto. Y de todos modos, mereces saber con qué te has visto obligado a casarte —sonrió con tristeza a la estatua de su madre—. Ojalá no tuviera que ser así, príncipe heredero. De verdad.

Loki reflexionó sobre esto. Un secreto revelado, pero muchos aún oculto. ¿Por qué Odinson persistió en desnudar su alma? ¿Y qué razón podía tener para desear la amistad de Loki?

Era necesario realizar una cuidadosa prueba de las aguas.

—Nunca conocí a mi madre —dijo Loki, señalando al Frigga de mármol.

El bocado de información tuvo el efecto deseado. Las rubias cejas de Thor se levantaron mientras miraba a Loki.

—Lo siento. No lo sabía. Y aquí estoy parloteando...

—Está bastante bien —Loki se encogió de hombros—. No podía lamentar lo que nunca supe.

El Odinson pareció luchar para formar una respuesta.

—Tu gente, no llamas a tus padres madres y padres, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces tu madre era ...?

—Sí, Laufey me engendró y fue un guerrero de alto rango llamado Lmir quien me dio a luz. Tan pronto como salí, todos sabían que algo andaba mal. Yo era un enano desde el principio, ya ves —Loki echó la cabeza hacia atrás y observó cómo un pájaro cantor particularmente melódico volaba por el cielo—. Lmir murió poco después.

—¿En el parto? —preguntó Thor.

—No —dijo Loki—. Según las historias que me han contado, mi madre me echó un vistazo, la cosita horrible que había soportado, y caminó hacia las planicies de hielo yermo para morir, con el cordón umbilical todavía rastro —trazó el camino que imaginó que la sangre podría haber hecho en la nieve en el aire con la yema del dedo.

La boca de Thor colgaba abierta.

—Mi señor me perdonó la vida, pero solo porque no pudo soportar destruir el último remanente de su valiente y hermoso ayudante —continuó Loki—. Mi gente lo considera muy compasivo por eso —sus ojos se deslizaron para encontrar la mirada de Thor—. ¿Qué piensas?

Esos ojos extraños miraron a Loki por un largo momento. Loki esperó en silencio.

—Lejos de mí decir una palabra en contra de las costumbres de tu gente —dijo finalmente Thor, lenta y cautelosamente, como si supiera que lo estaban probando—. Todavía hay tanto de Jotunheim que no entiendo. Pero sí sé que no pediste nacer, y no puedes evitar tu pequeñez, y... —sacudió la cabeza—. La idea de que un bebé inocente pueda ser despreciado por eso, admito que me duele. Algún día, si las Nornas me conceden la alegría, tendré mis propios hijos, y cualquiera que sea su tamaño, forma o fuerza, los amaría ferozmente.

Y su color, se preguntó Loki, ¿qué pasa con eso? La púa de Hela de la ceremonia de matrimonio hizo eco en su memoria. Loki no preguntó acerca de tal inclusión en la lista, porque no le importaba escuchar la respuesta, lo cual seguramente sería una decepción. En cualquier caso, no estaría dando a luz al hijo de Aesir; su artimaña se había encargado de eso. Entonces, ¿qué importaba?

Thor lo miró, observando su rostro. Su mano se movió un centímetro de su lugar en el banco de piedra, su dedo más pequeño rozó el de Loki. El aire se mantuvo firme en los pulmones de Loki con el toque.

—Sé que eres muy pequeño según la medida de tu gente, pero a mis ojos, tienes el tamaño perfecto —dijo Thor en voz baja. La ardiente mirada de Loki se dirigió a él en un instante, ya que no le importaba cómo lo veía Odinson. Thor, al ver su error, se apresuró a agregar—. No porque tu tamaño coincida con el mío, sino porque eres quién eres, y no veo cómo ... ¿Cómo podría estar mal?

Loki se sentó perfectamente quieto, mirando al Odinson. Nunca había escuchado a nadie decir lo que había deseado escuchar en toda su vida, y no tenía idea de cómo responder. Una parte de él deseaba creer en el sentimiento, pero otra parte, una parte más practicada, desconfiaba de él. Debe ser algún truco, pensó, algún engaño bajo lo que hizo que palabras tan codiciadas salieran de esa horrible boca. Y por eso se quedó en silencio.

Thor lo miró en ese silencio antes de apartar la mano con un suspiro.

—Lo siento, no sé lo que estoy diciendo. No me escuches, no tengo la lengua inteligente que tú tienes, y mi significado a menudo es confuso —él se puso de pie—. ¿No has comido todavía? —preguntó—. La comida del mediodía debería servirse pronto, si quiere llevarla conmigo.

—Bueno —dijo Loki, parpadeando—. Estoy hambriento —se había perdido el desayuno esa mañana y, por supuesto, no había comido en el banquete de la noche anterior. No era de extrañar que le diera vueltas la cabeza. El hambre lo estaba debilitando.

Thor ofreció su mano para ayudar a Loki a ponerse de pie, pero Loki, al verla, la apartó.

—No hay necesidad de eso —dijo, levantándose del banco sin ayuda—. Nadie está mirando, de todos modos.

—Qué verdad, Príncipe Heredero —dijo Thor en voz baja mientras marcaba el camino fuera del jardín y hacia el interior del palacio.

Notas:

Espero que lo estés disfrutando. Tus comentarios me dan vida. <3 

Hey, espero les haya gustado el cap, no me di cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo, sorry, igualmente perdón para los que les prometí cap ayer, solo fue un pequeño retraso.

En fin bye que bye.


End file.
